New Roommates
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Cody and Ted's apartment is being turned into a parking lot. They see an add for an apartment with two openings. Who is looking for the roommates? Jericho. AU


**A/N- I am sick of the rain. I'm debating on whether this should be a few-shot or a one shot. Opinions welcomed. **

* * *

_**Roommates Wanted**_

_Preferably males, between 20-30, that will tell me how great my hair looks. 200$ a month_

_Call me: 834-244-8312_

_The name is CaRiss _

Cody and Ted stood outside their local grocery store looking at the bulletin board. That ad had caught their eye, seeing as how they both needed a place to live. Their current apartment was being torn down and turned into a parking lot. They had one month to find a place to live, and that one month was coming to and end shortly. Like in two days.

"What do you think," Cody asked Ted, "The price doesn't seem too bad."

"True," Ted kept reading over the ad, "But the guy advertising is either a pedophile, or gay."

"We can handle the gay part. We have gay friends," Cody reminded him, "Come on, Teddy, we need a place to live. We meet all the requirements. Lets call him."

"I don't know Cody. No guy with the name CaRiss can be normal."

"Don't judge. I say we call. We only have two days left." Cody reminded him.

"Fine, call him," Ted gave in, "But don't blame me when he sneaks into your room in the middle of the night, naked." Cody wasn't even listening to him, he was dialing the number on the ad.

"_If you're calling to tell me you love me, press one. If you're calling to ask me how I look this good, press two. If you're calling about being my new roommate, press three." _

"No answer. I'm going to let a message." Cody told Ted, who was looking at him expectantly.

"_Hi, my name is Cody Rhodes, and my friend Ted DiBiase and I are interested in the rooms you have for rent. We meet all your qualifications." _Cody finished it off with the number for his cell then hung up. It was literally thirty seconds later when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Are you the assclown that just called me?"_

"Are you CaRiss?" Cody heard the man chuckle on the other end.

"_Yes. Do you want the two rooms?"_

"Could we see them first?"

"_No, Junior. Do you want them or not?"_ Cody mouthed to Ted to give him an answer, and Ted just shrugged.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Great, it's the apartment on the corner of sixth. Be there at six." CaRiss hung up. Cody closed his phone and looked at Ted.

"I think we have a new home. He wants us to stop by at six." Ted glanced at his watch.

"Dude, that's in fifteen minutes."

"I guess we should get going."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the apartment, as it was only five miles away from the store. From what they could tell, it was a rather big apartment from the outside. It was painted a light blue, and had numerous windows. It wrapped around the corner of the street, expanding slightly onto Eighth Street.

"Looks decent enough." Cody commented, trying to get his friend to become excited.

"Yeah, this is only the outside. Who knows what CaRiss has on the inside." Ted remarked. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Be nice up there, Ted. Remember, if this falls through, we are homeless."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The two men walked in the building, and found the apartment was more loft like. They walked to the only door they saw, and knocked. They heard shuffling from the inside, but the door opened shortly afterward.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Cody, this is Ted. I talked to you on the phone a short while ago." CaRiss appeared to be deep in thought.

"Right. Come in. By the way, are you two sharing a room or will you be occupying different rooms?" He asked, leading them to the spacious living room. Cody and Ted looked around. The place was surprisingly spotless.

"I'll rent one and he'll rent one." Cody explained, confused.

"So you two don't share a bed?"

"Whoa, CaRiss, we aren't gay." Ted finally spoke up. The blond man immediately went into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, my name isn't CaRiss. It's Chris." Ted and Cody exchanged glances with each other.

"What a relief." Ted mumbled. He wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to call the man CaRiss.

"So, so far this is what I have figured out. Cody, you are the flaming homosexual and Ted, you are the straight one. You two have been friends for years." Chris profiled both men.

"What?..No w..."

"Damn, you nailed it. We are so readable." Ted spoke up, finding amusement in the situation. Everyone always thought Cody was gay.

"Figured. Cody, you can have the room all the way at the end. I don't want you raping this gorgeous body." Chris explained his fear. He had nothing against gay people, but that didn't mean they could oogle his body....for free.

"When can we move in?" Ted asked, feeling more and more comfortable as the minutes ticked by.

"Tomorrow. Rents due the first of every month. That's all you two have to pay. Oh, and buy your own food." Ted nodded his head, while Cody was still trying to figure out why Chris thought he was gay.

"I think we'll get along great." Ted commented.

"Absolutely. Cody! Get me a drink. Now." Cody scrambled to get the man he just met ten minutes ago a drink. When Cody returned, he found Ted and Chris engaging in a conversation, that had both men laughing at times.

"And Cody thought you were a pedophile or something. I told him to relax."

"He probably was hoping I was. So I would touch him or something. Are you sure I can trust him?" Chris joked.

"I suppose. He gets a little touchy feely at times, and you have to remind him you're straight. Other than that, he's cool." By now, Cody was rolling his eyes as he handing Chris his drink.

"Cody! How rude. You didn't get Ted anything." Chris scolded. Cody sighed, but retreated back to the kitchen.

"You know Chris, this could be the beginning of a great friendship." Ted smiled as he accepted the drink from Cody.

Cody wasn't liking this so far. Chris was demanding, egotistical, and rude. But no matter how much the man irked him, he would put up with it. He needed a place to live. Besides, it wasn't like this was a permanent situation.

"Cody! I need more ice!"

He hoped it lasted at most, six months.


End file.
